silencio
by reneev
Summary: pois tudo...tudo o que eu quero... é você...por isso mantenho esse silencio! presente para uchihinha chibi!orokabu-yaoi-não foi betado


Eu voltei com mais uma one-shot

Eu voltei com mais uma one-shot

Dessa vez para uma amiga muito querida a uchihinha chibi

Ela pediu esse casal então tudo bem...

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Silencio

O silencio reina mais uma vez... ele foi treinar como sempre... com Sasuke...

A tempos não senti isso dentro de mim,talvez... não... é um erro... é um engano

E o tempo passa e eu vejo você voltar com ele... sempre... e isso... o que sinto dói...

É um dor aguda e triste... sou de total obediência a você... por isso não digo sobre isso

Isso pode ter si tornado um erro que nunca vou parar de cometer mas por essa dor que eu vivo... por esse sentimento que nunca vai ser aceito...por isso que sinto... por esse silencio...

E os tempos passam mas continuo no silencio... um minuto seria o bastante para me matar mas... sou fiel a você por isso me mantenho em silencio... por essas memórias que corroem o fundo da alma... eu não posso mais negar que te amo.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas um engano meu mas não quero acreditar nisso... prefiro continuar nesse mundo de fantasia e ilusão... por esse mundo... eu mantenho o meu silencio...

Por algo maior que eu... por algo supérfluo... por um sentimento e um desejo eu peço todos os dias calma... para não me desesperar e contar tudo o que sinto para você e ver seu riso maldoso e sua risada sarcástica zombando de minha cara e ir com Sasuke para algum lugar e eu ficar para trás como tem sido dês de que você e apenas você colocou essa idéia absurda em sua cabeça.

E tudo que posso fazer... tudo que posso no momento sentir e a dor do meu silencio... ele pode ser bom para poupar mais sofrimento no futuro e poupar a muitos mas é esse silencio que correi minha garganta e a trava quando vou pe por contra as suas idéias.

Esse silencio me deixou fraco e sem sentido para continuar com minha vida... uma vida sem você... mas dói... dói pensar que tudo que me restou foram lagrimas de palavras não ditas e que o tempo passou e só agora me dei conta que isso foi um jogo... e eu era uma peça desse jogo sem graça que tem me roubado a vida...

Mas isso era ... culpa do meu silencio... não foi nem meu amor que me deixou assim mas sim a culpa e o peso do meu silencio pela qual não posso... não agora... é tarde de mais... já ouvi muitas pessoas dizerem: nunca é tarde para se fazer o que é preciso ou o que é certo...

Elas dizem isso... porque não sabem a dor do silencio mantido a anos e agora... caminho por esse mesmo piso, olho pela mesma janela... com essas mesmas memórias e com essas lembranças... mas nunca poderia me esquecer... do silencio.

Isso foi meu sentimento mais doloroso mas ao mesmo tempo o meu favorito... o silencio não pode ser considerado um sentimento diz as pessoas... mas ele se torna quando o que sentimos no lugar da felicidade ou da tristeza a única coisa que podemos sentir é o silencio em nossas almas... seja trazendo a felicidade ou a tristeza.

Mas depois de tudo... depois de ter me cansado... depois de chorar... depois de anos... depois de tudo o que passamos... eu não posso... eu não consigo... abandonar esse sentimento... não posso deixar de amar... mas para ser correspondido devo falar sobre ele... mas não posso... acima de tudo não posso deixar esse silencio... pois... sem ele não me resta mais o amor...

e sem o amor você não existe pois ... tudo que sinto... tudo isso... o que eu chamo de vida... mesmo sendo irônica essa vida que levo... você tem sido o motivo de tudo... você tem sido a base de tudo... de meus sentimentos... mas sem você... sem meu silencio não a mais amor... não a mais tristeza só vai me restar mais uma vez o silencio... mesmo que me livre dele antes e diga para você... ele retornara e nunca me abandonara

Por isso... eu mantenho ele... por isso eu sigo de cabeça erguida com esse mesmo sorriso que até hoje você não percebeu que era falso... não percebeu que esse sorriso que dou sem estar feliz apenas para você estar feliz... ele é resultado do meu silencio... que morra os outros sentimentos... mas não quero que esse silencio desapareça... não quero que você desapareça...

Por isso... eu quero... eu peço... eu imploro... por paciência e força para continuar com esse silencio que me correi a alma e o coração mas não me tira ... você...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

È a primeira orokabu que eu faço o.o

E de primeira lanço um drama... que coisa não...

Mas ta ai... espero que você tenha gostado e os demais que leram isso

bjs


End file.
